A. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thermostat, and more particularly, to a new and improved thermostat apparatus for controlling the temperature in an oven of an electric or gas stove.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Various known thermostats are in general satisfactory for their intended purpose; however, disadvantages of existing thermostats are that they are quite complicated and involve many moving parts, and are costly in manufacture. Typically complex over-travel mechanisms are employed to compensate for excess movement of the thermostat actuating assembly resulting from certain operations, such as turn off following a normal temperature control cycle.
It is highly desirable to provide an improved thermostat eliminating the need for conventional over-travel mechanisms. It is highly desirable to provide such improved thermostat having a positive-off mechanism that is simple in construction and that provides effective and reliable operation.